User talk:Kajalamorth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crackdown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Капитальный ремонт двигателей, квалифицированно page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) No admins? There are no admins here? This Wikia feels... empty. Crackdown 2 Yep, got the game today. I like it a lot and think it's worth the cost, but I've talked with some people who were turned off by the demo. Crackdown 2 is one of those games where the reviews don't help you decide if you should get it. I liked the first Crackdown and got the sequel based on the merits of the first, and I wasn't disappointed. If you played the first game, you should enjoy this one too. But if you're on the fence at all, try the demo, it's really the best way to decide (and if you do try the demo, be aware that the full game has resolved most of the autoaim issues that are present in the demo). Favorite thing so far: using the Agency Supercar to plow through Freak swarms and civilian drivers. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Like this: Do you know how to use the expand and cleanup templates? Frank-West 00:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Frank-West 00:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. Game widow made the templates by my request. You could maybe ask her how to make templates, because I honestly don't know how. I can help out editing the Force Unleashed Wiki if you want though, I played that game. I'd mostly be fixing grammar and spelling though. Frank-West 00:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hi there, I can make templates, which ones were you looking for ? — Game widow 18:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I found your other message and have created the two templates you asked for. You probably want to edit the text in them, so here are the links: Cleanup template and Expand template — Game widow 18:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::These can be edited in exactly the same way as any other page, using the edit button at the top. Just click on the links. Alternatively, tell me what you want the text to be and i'll make the changes — Game widow 19:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You want them both to say the same thing? — Game widow 19:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks bro. =D Frank-West 00:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I pre-ordered it. My gamertag is Personguy777, so add me when you get gold. Just remember to tell me it's you. Frank-West 00:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) User box What sort of user box do you mean? is there one on some wiki that you like ? if so, give me a link to that and i'll make you one the same (or similar, just let me know which parts you want the same / different) — Game widow 11:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :OK, i can make something like that, but i need to know which fields you want in particular. Something like: Race, gender, affliation .. whatever you want, just be specific — Game widow 13:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, here you go Template:Character_infobox ... just put that document in edit mode to see the code — Game widow 14:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And on The Force Unleashed as well: Template:Character_Infobox — Game widow 14:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That was just a typo in the link, it is on The Force Unleashed — Game widow 14:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::or use this link --> http://theforceunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox (your example has a lower case i, the template is a capital I) — Game widow 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Role Names I like those, they fit the theme! So now we just need to customize the welcome messages, so for unregistered guys it says something like "Hey civilian! Thanks for your edit to the page! Why don't you consider registering to be a peacekeeper? That way you'll be able to keep track of your edits and be recognized by the community." or something to that moniker. Anyway yeah, good idea, now I just gotta figure out how to make it work. Frank-West 01:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oh also, I feel dumb now but what is a favicon? =P Frank-West 01:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, then I'd like this wiki to have the Agency symbol if you can get that. Frank-West 02:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: The templates work for me. Are you remembering to put two of these: {} And yes, you've been promoted to Agent. Make sure you live up to the name, bro. Frank-West 20:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: What do you mean? I tried making a custom sig for myself, but I don't think it works. [[User:Frank-West|Frank-West 21:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: ^^ Apparently it doesn't work. -Frank Custom Signature It works now! Check this out: [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 21:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. What do you want it to be? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where have you been? You gotta do a bit more editing here, dude. I can't have admins who don't edit. I understand if you're busy with the Force Unleashed, but if you're gonna take a break from this wiki I'd appreciate it if you would tell me first. Thanks. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 19:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : It's fine. I've had the Agent Catapult happen to me a few times too. Just so long as you contribute when you're done doing what you're doing. And if you do take a break, please tell me before you do. Then I'll know you didn't just vanish. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, you seriously need to edit more. If ya don't I'm gonna have to revoke your agent privileges. Sorry, but I can't have admins who don't do anything. I checked your wiki and you haven't been editing there lately either... You gotta edit more. That's the bottom line. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Admin rights revoked. You can earn them back if you edit more and actually DO stuff. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Uh, what? What do you mean what if you were a vandal/troll? What difference would that make in this situation? And also, what do you mean by the irony of the situation? I haven't been editing much, but that's because I've been busy at the Dead Rising Wiki and I had to go out of my state for a few days. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can I have a link to his contributions please? --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ]][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'''Dunn]] 11:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Couple o things For one, we probably aren't moving. For two, I bet you're link is ShoutWiki. For three, the tactical location page isn't vandalism. It's just not a well made page. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I wasn't an asshole at all in that post above this one, nor any other ones. I didn't even make that page, some unregistered made it and didn't do anything except create it. That doesn't mean it's bad, just blank. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't set it so only certain people can make articles. It's not in my toolset here. Also, you know you can go to and switch back to the good skin? You can do that till Nov. 3rd, then they change it to the crappy look for good. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure Is Yeah, I haven't been around... I've been doing stuff on the Dead Rising Wiki and other places, but I still keep watch on recent edits here. Also, I changed my username. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to work on the theme in a minute. If you can stick around and edit some I can promote you back to administrator, if you want. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The theme's a tiny bit better. This is the darkest blue they have, which is lame compared to the old theme. The background and logo are being really fucking irritating, I'll fix that later. For now the colors better, so that's the first step. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::We only have one other agent, since not many people showed up. It's Cpl. Dunn and he hasn't been here in a loooooong time. I don't know if he's been lurking or just off at other wikis, but either way he's been gone a while. I've been gone too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't hear that, cool. I different place would be cool, so long as they keep the islands like you said. For the name change, go to and request the name change. You can only do it ONCE EVER though, so be careful. You also need to have your e-mail confirmed in your . If you need to know more about name changing, go to this link. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello K'jal I would like to come back here but there are a couple things keeping from doing that. I've got edits to catch up on at the Dead Rising Wiki (which I see you registered on) and the god-awful skin here is painful to look at. I've been around, just not actively editing. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Got your message RE Crackdown 2 and would be happy giving a hand - just love the game. I'm also looking to start helping out with the SpaceChem wiki but will keep an eye on crackdown at least for the nex 6 months - Until I at least run out of thing to do! Nuanimal 15:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC)